5 new girls
by lizziestrong7135
Summary: this is about 5 new girls who are cheerleaders, one does martial arts, dancing, singing, and most of all play baseball. will they fall in love with the sandlot gang or not we will see
1. Chapter 1

Athena POV  
I stepped out of the moving van into the heat of summer, Kahleeka was already moving boxes, Sangita was speaking with her siblings, Damita was already weaseling her way out of work and complaining about her nails, Bayrose was relaxing on a mound of boxes, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I took a deep breath before getting to work; these boxes were bound to be heavy. They're heavier than I recall them being. They're not likely to grow legs and move themselves though  
"Hi Athena, "Damita chimed.

"Hello, "I replied putting the box in the living room and coming back out. Before I knew it my driveway had been flooded by the girls. We were all chatting as was normal for us. It was just like any other summer day and not like we had just moved, highly illogical, but nice in a way I suppose. Nine boys were walking towards us, sweaty and loud. You can smell their stupidity.  
"Who are those guys?" Kahleeka asked, tone forever rigidly one tone.  
"They look perpetually stupid," I said in disgust.  
"Some of them are kinda cute," Damita shrugged, smacking on gum.  
"Oh please, Damita give us a break, you just can't handle being single," Sangita said rolling her eyes.  
"You don't get it," Damita complained, "Todd was the one." (Todd is an ex)  
"You say that about every guy," Bayrose complained.  
"So?" Damita snorted, "You're around hot guys, like surface of the sun hot, and you don't even notice them."  
"That's because I surf to surf not to get guys," Bayrose rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, uh you girls need help?" One of the guys asked as they all stood on my drive way.  
"We'd appreciate help, it's not necessary," I stated, explaining the fault in the logic.  
"Yeah, whatever," He dismissed with a weird expression. "I'm uh, Benny," He offered.  
"Athena," I returned, picking up a box.  
"Athena? As in the Greek goddess of wisdom?" A blond one questioned.  
"Yeah," I nodded, "War too," I added.  
"The rest of you?" Benny asked.  
"I'm Damita," Damita offered up like a spring.  
"Kahleeka," Kahleeka pronounced flatly as always.  
"I'm Bayrose, and Sangita isn't incredibly likely to speak right now," Bayrose explained.  
"We're ready to help you guys move in if you want," Benny offered.  
"That's chivalry," Damita smiled only telling us as they picked up some boxes.  
"That's creepy," Sangita corrected. "They could be serial killers" She added in a harsh whisper.  
"Um, what's this?" Benny asked.  
"My bat, that I'll beat what little brains you have out if you touch my solar system," I sighed.  
"Athena just took care of that possibility," Damita winked.  
"So you girls play baseball?" Scotty as I had found his name to be asked.  
"Don't be reticules Smalls," The fat redhead argued.  
"Yeah yeah, they're girls, everyone knows girls don't play," Another boy chimed.  
"Excuse me?" Damita demanded from across the lawn.  
"You heard him, girls can't play, they're not tough enough," The redhead said getting in her Damita's face.  
"And you are Pillsbury?" She shot back pointing out he had more fat than muscle.  
"Damita, chill out," Bayrose whined.  
"We do cheer too," Sangita said just loud enough to be heard.  
"So you're cheerleaders," The kid with huge glasses questioned.  
"Yeah and Sangita can do ten back flips back to back," Kahleeka bragged.  
"Really?" Scotty asked, going slightly bug eyed.  
"Doubtable," The short kid with glasses denied, scrunching his nose.  
"Yeah yeah, that's like impossible!" Another one of the guys agreed.  
"Give her a chance," Damita defended.  
"Can you really?" The kid Damita had deemed Pillsbury asked.  
"Well, yeah," Sangita said bashfully.  
"Well prove it then!" The kid with glasses shouted fallowed by a chorus of yeahs  
"Okay," Sangita sighed before flipping a total of twelve times.  
"Back to unpacking, we should get the stuff inside before the sun goes down," I stated.  
"Athena, you're no fun," Kahleeka joked.  
"Fun is illogical, working towards a tangible goal is logical, and logic is more important than anything else," I replied picking up a box.  
"You play the drums?" Pillsbury asked holding up one of Sangita's instruments.  
"That drum, holds a striking resemblance to my flute," Sangita giggled taking it.  
"Can you play anything?" Benny asked walking a box into Damita's house.  
"She's only California's second best flute player," Bayrose said sarcastically disappointed.  
Sangita rolled her eyes, not wanting to be reminded she came in second, lifted the flute to her lips, and played "We're off to see the Wizard" on her flute.  
"Wow," The guys collectively gasped before exploding into applause. A few minutes passed before the next question.  
"What's this?" The kid known as Bertram asked holding up Kahleeka's bow while Scotty held up the quiver.  
"Give me that before you kill yourself," Kahleeka demanded grabbing each.  
"What do you do with it?" Bertram asked.  
"Athena give me something to shot," She said, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and drawing an arrow. I simply tossed a can up which she shot dead in the middle with an arrow. "That," She answered Bertram before retrieving her arrow.  
"You are a very scary person," Pillsbury, I know they call him Ham but Pillsbury is so much better, said holding up her only spear.  
"I know I am," She smiled taking it away. "I'm also a black belt in judo," She added taking her stuff to her house.  
"Who does Ballet?" One guy asked.  
Damita whipped her head towards them, "Touch the shoes and die," She warned grabbing her super crazy expensive shoes.  
"Bayrose, this yours?" Bertram asked holding up her surfboard.  
"Yeah it is," She nodded, was she blushing? Already, the girl who doesn't want to deal with guy drama already has a crush? Logic just went out the window.  
"There aren't a lot of waves around here," Bertram laughed, pointing out we were land locked now, and further from a beach than we were.  
"I know, but I'm still keeping it," She smiled swishing her sandy long hair over her shoulder.  
"You boys are perpetually stupid," I grumbled moving the boxes as efficiently as possible.  
"Are not!" Scotty argued.  
"You see the simplest things and don't know what they are," I stated plainly.  
"Can you guys do any cheer routines?" Kenny asked, ignoring Scotty and my confrontation.  
"Uh, yeah, we can," Kahleeka said with just a tiny hint of nervousness. Anyone else would have missed it.  
"We can do the one we did for the most recent competition," Damita offered.  
"Logically," I nodded.  
"Ready?" Sangita asked as we lined up in my lawn. We nodded.  
"LA Olympians," We started out cheerfully doing jazz hands down before doing a back flip and landing in splits. "Are the ones to fear, cause we're the best" We stood bending back it a bridge and then pulling our legs up to a hand stand. "And beat the rest!" We cheered pushing down with our arms and popping back to our feet.  
The guys all cheered and whistled while clapping their hands. We were all smiles. Yeah, maybe summer would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

I am doig this story with kmpool and we do not own the sandlot but the oc's are ours

Benny POV  
Those girls were weird, in a good kinda way but, still weird.  
"Five girls, five new families, it's gotta be some kinda record," Squints said.  
"They all knew each other too, it's kinda creepy," Ham agreed.  
"Supposedly they play ball," Kenny added to the list of what we knew. We were all up in Timmy and Tommy's tree house; we had called an emergency camp out. We were doing this all because of these strange girls.  
"Athena said logic was important," Timmy pointed out.  
"Yeah Athena, logical," Tommy agreed.  
"Athena also called us perpetually stupid," Scotty said bitterly.  
"What does that mean?" I questioned.  
"She said we were never endingly stupid" Scotty snarled, he was pretty sour about her.  
"We know they're from La, and do Cheer," I offered up switching away from Athena.  
"Yeah yeah, and Sangita plays the flute, and is really quite," Yeah yeah stated.  
"Bayrose surfs," Bertram offered up with a smile. Oh great.  
"Damita is a drama queen," Ham complained.  
"Yeah yeah kinda like you!" Yeah yeah mocked.  
"She called me Pillsbury!" Ham argued.  
"True and I almost laughed," Squints said.  
"Kahleeka seemed cool but also kinda bored," I offered to the list.  
"Well boys, it seems we have a situation, worse than any beast," Squints sighed.  
"And what would that be?" I retorted rolling onto my stomach.  
"Women," He responded assured that this was a tragedy. We all let it settle in our stomachs the consequences this could bring.  
"What are we gonna do?" Ham finally asked what was on all our minds.  
"Girls divide and conquer; we need to stick together, no matter what, got it?" Squints stated, as if he knew all about girls. In reality none of us knew much about them, and most of us froze if a girl asked us for anything. "We might have to save each other but girls aren't worth it," he added.  
"Deal Squints," I agreed. There isn't a girl on the face of the planet that can pry me away from baseball, no matter how hard she tries.  
"Alright man," Bertram shrugged.  
"Fine by me," Ham agreed.  
"Deal," Timmy said.  
"Deal!" Tommy repeated.  
"Girls ain't worth it," Kenny nodded.  
"Yeah yeah, no girls can stop us from playing," Yeah yeah agreed.  
"Especially these girls," Scotty added, still sour over Athena.  
"Then it's a deal!" Squints finished.  
There never was and never will be a girl worth the diamond for me. Baseball is life and it always will be, besides all the girls at school are way too high maintenance and expect way too much attention. Baseball has always been the only thing I could ever focus on. I guess that's why I get such bad grades; all I can think about is playing the sport I love. If it weren't for baseball I don't know what I would do with my life. Damn a world without baseball that would be a miserable existence.  
Girls hang around the sandlot all the time now, and sure I hear their giggles and feel them watching me but I'm not there to be ogled at by girls. After awhile they're fake laughter gets annoying, they just want attention, and to me, none of them are worth the attention. I don't even know those girls' names. They all sorta seem like plastic dolls, sure they're pretty at first but they never change and it makes the hairs on your neck stand up.  
"Earth to Benny!" Ham called snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
"Day dream much?" Bertram mocked.  
"Shut up," I growled. "Whatcha need?" I asked.  
"Truth or dare?" Ham asked.  
"Truth," I shrugged.  
"Okay, what's your favorite pizza?" Ham asked; leave it to him to ask about food.  
"Covered in pepperoni and sausage," I replied. "Who next?" I asked.  
Damita POV  
"Damita are you coming?" My mother called up the stairs.  
"Yeah just a second," I called back putting my pearls on. Kahleeka had given them to me for my last birthday. She really likes pearls.  
"Well hurry up, you don't want us to leave without you," She sighed. I rushed down the stairs; I can't believe they're taking me with them for once.  
I was wearing a velvet dress it was ruby colored and just a little over knee length. It was brand new and it felt nice to wear. My hair was up in a ballerina bun and I was just over flowing with happiness. My parents were in their usual country club clothes. Dad had a tweed sports coat and nice pants, and a tie. My mom was in a pink gown like dress, it showed off her blonde hair which she had curled.  
"Damita, remember if you don't behave we won't take you again," My Dad sternly warned, he acted like I was a little kid.  
"I know," I replied still beaming.  
"We better get going if we're going to get to the welcoming dance on time," My mom said rushing us out the door.  
"Damita what are you going to do if someone asks you for a dance?" My Dad quizzed as he drove out of our garage.  
"I would graciously accept it," I replayed the answer I had drilled into me this afternoon. "Although it is unlikely that'll happen and Mom didn't get her first dance until she was 16 and then you two got married," I added mentally, just to avoid getting my hopes up.  
The car ride was long, it probably seemed longer because I was so excited and it wasn't for the boring car ride.  
The country club was beige and dull looking; there was a golf course, but we were going to the big ball room they had. An hour later the shine of this place disappeared, I was bored out of my mind.  
"Hey," A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes said, sitting next to me.  
"Hi," I greeted.  
"This place is more boring than school," He stated.  
"I like school, but yeah this place is pretty boring," I agreed.  
"Here, I know somewhere less boring," He offered, taking my hand.  
"Where?" I asked as we left the ball room.  
"You'll see," He winked, dragging me outside. He was smart enough to have a coat, where as I'm just freezing. "Cold?" He asked me.  
"A little," I nodded.  
"Here," He said handing over his jacket.  
"Thanks," I smiled, slipping my arms into the sleeves.  
"You're new to the valley aren't you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we moved here yesterday," I shrugged.  
"Well, I'm Phillips, nice to meet you," He said extending his hand which I took.  
"I'm Damita," I replied.  
"Know anybody else yet?" He asked as we walked around on the golf course.  
"Just some guys that helped us move in," I shrugged. "They helped all of us move in," I added.  
"All of you?" Phillips asked.  
"Uh, yeah, My Dad got transferred here along with my best friends' dads," I shrugged.  
"Oh," He accepted with a nod. "Did you by any chance catch their names?" He asked cautiously.  
"One said he was Benny," I recalled plainly. "What's with the bitter face?"  
"They play my little league team, we actually play on a real field," Phillips explained.  
"It's not about what diamond you play on, it's about the game," I said, I was confused, really confused.  
"I guess so," He admitted. "Do you like baseball?" He asked quickly and suddenly.  
"I actually play it," I sighed. "My parents didn't want me to tell anyone 'because everyone knows girls aren't supposed to play sports'" I copied my father's voice. "It's stupid," I said shaking my head.  
He was speechless, probably agreeing with my dad on that one. Oh well, guys can be selfish idiots sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sangita POV  
We do not own the Sandlot or "You can't Hurry Love"  
"Hey do you girls want to try and play with us?" Hamilton asked with all the others behind him.  
"If you can keep up," Kahleeka laughed, while grabbing her stuff.  
"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart," Benny mumbled.  
"She's not," Athena assured. "She's fast."  
"So you girls are playing?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah, we will," I smiled, picking my glove up.  
"So what positions do you play?" Benny asked.  
"Short stop or any other position that needs to be filled," Kahleeka said.  
"Second," Bayrose added in.  
"General outfield, although I can play catcher if needed," Athena said.  
"I play first base, but I'm pretty good at hitting," Damita chimed in, overly joyous.  
"I can pitch," I offered up quietly.  
"Sangita, you just said you could pitch?" Kenny asked.  
"Uh, yeah," I shrugged.  
"Cool," He accepted with a nod.  
"Athena, what's the chance of rain today?" I asked with the words stumbling out one after the other.  
"15% chance, so very unlikely," She explained, knowing that plea for help all too well.  
"Shame, I like the rain," I recited as the girls walked on either side of me.  
"Sangita, are you okay?" Bayrose asked.  
"Mildly so," I sighed.  
"So where are we headed exactly?" Kahleeka asked.  
"The Sandlot, it's not too much farther," Benny replied.  
"Cool," She smiled, just happy to be playing.  
"Uh, how about you girls prove yourselves first then we can play the game," Ham stated, still defending his ego.  
"Sangita will pitch to you guys and we'll play our natural positions," Kahleeka said.  
"Okay, Ham catch, Timmy 3rd, Smalls left, Athena center, Tommy right, got it?" Benny asked his guys. "We'll be on the bench and batting," Benny said to the rest of his friends.  
"Ready girls?" Kahleeka asked.  
"Always," Damita laughed, manning 1st base.  
"Sangita, relax," Athena instructed before running out to center field.  
I took a deep breath, Benny was up to bat, I hope Ham can catch. Pitch one, here it comes, and there it goes.  
"Good pitch," Benny nodded. I smiled and the rest came much easier, sure some where hit but they only got to home plate twice.  
"You're aright," Kenny accepted, taking the ball from my hands.  
"Thanks," I said before going back to the dugout. I sat on the far end, away from everyone else. Only to hum a tune I had in my head. Which then lead to the actual song of "You can't Hurry Love" By the Supremes.  
"I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take" I sang that much before anyone took notice. It was only the guys sitting in the dugout right now, because I was singing quietly.  
"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin' on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
It's almost gone  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take" I sang a tad louder. Damita smiled and supported me, joining in a little.  
"How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin' on  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes" I sang by now all the girls we singing and the guys had taken note of it, but weren't bothered by it. Thank goodness.  
"No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take," We finished the song and the guys were somewhat interested in who started to sing.  
"Sangita, started it," Squints stated. "She's good at singing," He added.  
"Thanks," I accepted while seriously considering running back home. I forced myself to stay though; I mean this is my chance to play baseball.  
"Hey does anyone want to go surfing, Iz is going to take me to the beach tomorrow," Bayrose asked.  
"Is?" Squints questioned.  
"Iz, as in Izzie," Bayrose explained her sister's name.  
"Sorry Bayrose, I have dance later tomorrow," Damita coped out.  
"Archery, and being kickass," Kahleeka stated her excuse.  
"I need to figure out how carbon molecules bond to each other to form graphite," Athena added, that was pure nonsense, she already knew. Scotty let out a huff of disapproval.  
"Sorry Bayrose, I have to work on my violin stuff, a recital is coming up in a week," I said, it was true.  
"You guys just don't want to go, which is fine but the waves haven't killed me," Bayrose still begged for us to go.  
"Yet," Damita pointed out.  
"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Damita," Bayrose argued.  
"Why are you all convinced that you'll die?" Bertram asked.  
"We almost did die!" Damita exclaimed.  
"You did not," Bayrose argued.  
"You almost did," Athena pointed out. "Three more minutes and cardiac arrest would have occurred," She stated.  
"Eight minutes is a long time to be under water," I pointed out.  
"That's why it leads to death, Sangita," Athena said slightly patronizingly, it was an unintentional tone, I know her well enough to understand that.  
"So we can't go," Kahleeka stated.  
"Iz is still going to take me," Bayrose stated.  
"Just be careful, brain damage is permanent," Athena told her. Bayrose simply nodded.  
"And brains are the only asset some of you possess," Scotty stated.  
"Oh please, just because I'm smarter than you is no reason to be jealous," Athena replied.  
"Athena, chill," Bayrose instructed.  
"You girls are weird, very weird," Ham pointed out.  
"A rose is a weed in a cornfield," I mumbled. A weed is just a plant not meant to be there but that doesn't mean it's not a wonderful plant.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Sorry guys been busy getting ready for second war of college and my laptop crash so I have to wait to get a new laptop thanks for the reviews will update soon

Love

elizabeth


End file.
